


The Coffee-Pun Squad but in Slime Rancher

by Matlock_26th



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: It's 1:14 and I'm Bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlock_26th/pseuds/Matlock_26th
Summary: Basically I can't sleep and I'm bored so I'm putting some members of The Property, my sister and I's giant mood of OCs and characters from different fandoms, into Slime Rancher.  So yeah.  Enjoy!~Oh, and each chapter is just a one-shot of random stuff that happens to them.





	1. Splitting the House

"So we're here amd our house is like, Sans-sized."  Sapphire said doubtfully as they stared at the hut that they just left asfet being squished inside.  "Is this _really_  the only place they had open for us?"  Sapphire was basically everything blue.  She was currently in her human form for maximum convenience and also she was supposed to be in her human form because only Elon Musk sends cars to space, and certainly not dark sparkly blue Mazda 6s.  So yeah.  She was acrually a dark blue Mazda 6 that was sparkly.  In her human form she was fairly tall with long-ish dark blue hair with bangs straight across her forehead, silver almond-shaped eyes, an entirely blue outfit, normally she had roller skates but she was wearing dark blue hiking boots, and a silver neaclace with a Mazda logo on it and a blu headband with a silver Mazda logo on it too. 

"I vote Hackbug sleeps with the slimes."  Jin said.  Jin looked like Jin from BTS currently looks, because he _was_  Jin from BTS.  

"If Hackbug sleeps outside, I sleep outside."  Sans said.  

"Thanks bud-" 

"Sans and Hackbug sleep outside then."  Sapphire said cheerily.  

"You suck."  Hackbug said jokingly.  Hackbug was shorter and scrawnier than Sapphire with neon green hair that swept up and slightly ahead in a gravity-defying swoosh, and had ripped jeans, a Pewdiepie t-shirt on under a black sweatshirt with a Doge pin, white Vans, and neon green eyes.  

And that's how Hackbug and Sans ended up sleeping outside in the cold.  As for Sapphire and Jin, they set up a curtain through half the small cabin and painted the interior blue.  They decided they wouldn't go into the house unless they were going to sleep or got knocked out since it was so small.  


	2. CHICKENS!!!!!!!!

Jin was tending to their newly established first farm, which held Heartbeets, when there was the faint sound of distressed chicken screeching from the Dry Reef.  Jin sighed and got up, he brishe doff his clothes and pit his VacPack on.  He headed out of the ranch, which they'd named "Inedible Jello Ranch", and walked into the third are of the Dry Reef.  Hackbug was sprinting away from some hungy slimes trying to get the chicken he was holding above his head.  The chicken was screaming amt the top it its little chicken lungs ~~~~and Hackbug was maniacally laughing.  "What are you doing?"  Jin demanded.

"Playing Chicken Tag!"  He tossed the distressed chicken into one of the simes' mouth.  

"What?"  

"You grab a chicken, go near some hingry simes, amd sprint until you can't in which case you throw the chicken to a slime.  Wanna try?" 

Jin sighed.  "Fine."  He picked up Hackbug, kind of, and aproached a hungry slime.  "I have chicken!"  He yelled to the slimes. No response.  So he dropped Hackbug.  "Man, I though for sure you were a chicken."  He said in Korean.  

"Hey!  I heard that!"  Hackbug said.  

\- Hackbug knows most languages fluently and can change his voice to anyone he knows as a reference to dubs/subs on cartoons and cartoon characters being able too mimic the voices of other characters.- 

Jin and Hackbug then laughed and went vack to what they were doing.  The next day, Hackbug and Jin showed Sans and Sapphire Chicken Tag since they were on a quest to feed the pink largo and get a key while the shinanagins took place.  Sans made it a rule that once you got a chicken you had to scream "Chicken! at the top of your lungs.  So they did, every single time they got a chicken after that no matter if they were playing Chicken Tag or not.


End file.
